Singles Awareness Day
by Cap'NCupcake
Summary: Katie has always hated Valentine's Day. Fluffy Travis/Katie one-shot


Katie had never liked Valentine's Day. It was literally the _stupidest _holiday she could think of. Worse than St. Patrick's Day, even, and she _really _hated midgets especially while dressed as small Irishmen.

With all the hearts and the cheesy decorations and the fact that she always seemed to be single in February, you couldn't exactly blame Katie. Plus, the color red pissed her off. Valentine's Day was just a silly excuse to sell candy and greeting cards and cats. Yes, cats. Those poor ladies you see at Red Lobster all by themselves, just waiting to get home so they can watch romcom after romcom and a Love Boat marathon need some sort of company. Hence, their brand new cat, Mittens. Poor little Mittens needs a friend, so they obviously have to go and get him one. Two cats turns to four. Four to eight. Eight to sixteen. And so on and so forth. Suddenly you can blame your new label as the 'Crazy Cat Lady' on the worst holiday of the year.

The only thing Katie liked about Valentine's Day was the flowers. And the chocolate. You could never go wrong with chocolate. Katie had decided long ago that if she ever became ruler of the world, she would obviously assign Remus Lupin the job of president. All problems woud be solved with chocolate. Ruling along side his secretary of state (Adam Lambert), his secretary of the treasury (Darren Criss), and their sexy mistress/ruler of the world (Katie Gardner), it would be the _greatest _nation the world had ever seen. But that's another story.

So when Katie opened her cabin door to find a furious Travis Stoll holding a crowbar in one hand and two boxes of chocolates in the other, announcing that they were going to celebrate Singles Awareness Day, she shrugged and followed him down to the Big House to steal some alchohol from the one creaky floorboard in Chiron's office. No matter how much the old centaur scolded Mr. D about his drinking habits, he needed his scotch.

Two and a half hours later, Katie found herself buzzed and sitting under a fort of blankets in the Hermes cabin. Travis was pressed next to her, half empty wine bottle in one hand, a small bitten piece of chocolate in the other, babbling on about something or other.

"What _I_ don't get," he slurred, shaking his head and burping quietly, "is why _we're _the _only _people in the _entire _camp that _don't_ have Valentine's." Katie found it funny how Travis put emphasis on completely random words that needed no emphasis while he was drunk. It got worse as the drinking did ("And _then he _was _like, '_Do _you _wanna _beat _your _own ass_, or _do _you want _us _to do _it _for _you_.'"). It was quite humorous.

Katie shrugged and reached for the bottle. "I mean," Travis started again. "I _guess _it _kind of _makes sense _why you _don't have one. But _me_? _I'm _the _coolest_ guy at this camp! Girls used to _fawn _over me on a daily _basis_. What _happened_?" He turned to Katie, truly looking befuddled and concerned. "It was my refusal to get a Bieber _cut_, wasn't it?"

Katie rolled her eyes for the umpteenth time that night and swigged from the bottle once more. "Aren't we supposed to be celebrating Singles Awareness Day?" she asked, ignoring his rant all together.

Travis sighed and turned back to the chocolate in his hand. He picked absently at the pink, fruity filling that he had long ago deemed "nasty as shit." "Yeah, I _guess _so," he mumbled. "What _are _we, like, _supposed _to _do _on Singles Awareness Day, anyways?"

"I don't know," Katie muttered with a hiccup, turning to Travis with a frown. "Celebrate being single, I guess."

"Are _you _kidding me?" he exclaimed. "Being single _sucks! _I hate it almost as _much _as I hate _the _second Toy _Story_! And you _know _how _much _I _hate _that movie."

They sat in silence. "This is all Brock's fault, you know," Katie whispered suddenly. "I would have had a Valentine. I _did_ have a Valentine. Little shit had to go and break up with me two days ago. Who the hell does that? Who the _hell _is idiotic enough to break up with someone _two effing days _before Valentine's Day?"

Travis sighed. "That _bitch_ Rebecca _did _the _same thing_ to me." He shook his head with a scowl and stared at the sheet draped in front of him menacingly.

Katie turned to him with a raised eyebrow. "You cheated on her."

"So?" Travis exclaimed, shaking his head and grabbing for the bottle. "_Still_ doesn't give _her_ the _right_ to back out of _Valentine's_ Day, leaving _me_ _alone_ on _February_ _14th_ for the first _time_ since I _was_ nine."

She stared at him for a little while. "You're not technically alone, you know," Katie said quietly, staring up at him through her eyelashes. The mood in the room seemed to change. They weren't just two drunken fools who were sick of being single on Valentine's Day with nothing to do. They were Travis and Katie with their usual sexual tension, but it was nice for once. Calming. Relaxed. Peaceful, even.

"Yeah," Travis whispered, his voice quiet yet clear. "I know."

And when she felt Travis's hand in hers, Katie thought that maybe Valentine's Day wasn't all that bad after all.

* * *

This sucks. I know. Don't remind me. I'm a little rusty. I just felt kinda bad for not posting anything in a _really, really, really _long time. It's just . . . Stupid depression sucks. Like, a lot. And so does stupid school. And the stupid talent show. And stupid reading goals for stupid school. And stupid drama with friends. And stupid birthdays that are in less than a week. And just stupid things in general.

If you have sent me a message (**ESPECIALLY Chesty's and ForeverSisters**! My loves! I am alive! And I WILL write back! Swear! When? ... Don't exactly know yet.) or written something that I would usually review (ESPECIALLY BrightBlueConverses! I have like what? Fifteen chapters to review now? Grrr...) I promise you that I will eventually get in touch with you. Eventually.

On other news, I just saw the newest Darren Criss photoshoot with Out Magazine . . . Our children will be beautiful. And hopefully have abs as effing sexy as those.

I don't own anything. Oh! And Happy Valentine's Day/Singles Awareness Day!

:| Jordan


End file.
